High School Steggy
by ames135
Summary: Peggy Carter, is the new girl at school after recently moving to Brooklyn with her step-mum and step-brother. Peggy has just been enrolled to her new school, Millennium Brooklyn High School. What happens when she falls for the most popular kid in school, Steve Rogers. Modern day high school AU. I'm terrible at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Steve is post serum Steve but nobody knows that it was him who was given the serum except Bucky if you get what i mean . I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fan fiction so if you could tell me what you thought honestly then it would be appreciated. Thanks and i hope you enjoy **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peggy Carter is like any other 17 year old girl. She wasn't as popular as some of the girls in her year but she liked it that way. Recently her step mother had told her that they were going to be moving to America at the end of her school year. After her father died 2 years ago her step mother had been looking for places to move to. Her mother(Amanda) had died when she was 10 and she had never really gotten over it, just tried to move on. When she was 13 her father married Isabella , her step mother. How ever much she tried Isabella couldn't do anything right in Peggy's eyes. Peggy felt that she was trying to take over from her mum and that angered her. Her father marrying Isabella meant that she had gained herself a step brother, Luke. She didn't like him much either but tried to get along with him the best she could. When her father died her step mother started to look after her on her own. Peggy has an older brother , Micheal , but he moved out just before their father died. She was currently telling her friends in England that she would be leaving at the end of the year.

"Your leaving? For good ?" Her friend Scarlett asked.

"Isn't there anything you can say to Isabella to stay?" Joanne questioned

"No she's determined to leave. She wants to get away because my dad died in that house and its unsettling for her to think about" Peggy said.

"Why don't you just say that you are moving out because legally you are allowed because we are in college."

"Scarlett, you know i can't do that. Anyway it might be good to get away from this place it does have a lot of bad memories tied to it."

"Yeah but you'll be leaving us behind."

"We'll video call every night, Jo , don't worry it's not like i'll forget my best friends."

"Awwww Thanks" They both said as we hugged.

"We should get to class"

"Your right Peg"

They set off to their class, all still thinking about the news Peggy just told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 months Later**

The school year finished 2 days ago. Peggy's flight is tomorrow early in the morning so her friends are over to say goodbye to her.

"We're going to miss you!"

Joanne stepped forward and hugged Peggy

"Yeah make sure you video call us every night."

Scarlett hugged her

"Don't worry I will."

Peggy was really going to miss her friends but at least she could still talk to them everyday.

Peggy said goodbye one last time and then got in the car.

"You ready Peggy?" Isabella asked from the front seat.

"Yeah I think I am."

As they drove away Peggy opened her window and waved goodbye to her friends.

All she could think about was how she was going to miss them but also that she could get a new start at her school in Brooklyn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Thanks for reading the first chapter and i hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry if I get stuff wrong about the school years because i'm English and American school years work differently to ours so i'll try my best but feel free to correct me if i'm wrong**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Peggy stepped off the aeroplane in New York , she felt like an entirely new person. She felt that the new start she was going to have would be for the best and it felt good to be away from the school she went to. She could feel the sun beating down on her since it was the middle of summer. She couldn't wait to see their new house. She knew that Isabella was left a lot of money when her dad died and she hoped she had bought a nice house, nothing too big but just something nice. As they got into the taxi, Peggy got her phone out and turned it off aeroplane mode. She had 4 texts from Scarlett and 6 from Joanne. They all said how they missed her already and couldn't wait until they video called later. Peggy looked out of the window of the taxi to see the Brooklyn bridge and was in amazement. She looked back down at her phone and sent a text to both Scarlett and Joanne to tell them that she had landed safely and would call them later when she got to the house.

Just then Isabella announced to them both that they were here.

Peggy looked up to see a house that was on the big side but was no mansion which she was happy about. She didn't really want the people at her new school's first impression of her to be that she was so stuck up rich kid.

Isabella walked up the path followed by Luke ,who was busy staring at his phone ignoring everything around him ,and then Peggy who was looking up at the house. When the door was opened they saw that the living room was massive. Luke and Peggy ran upstairs with Isabella following they all saw that there were 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. They got to pick their rooms. It was a given that Isabella was having the master bedroom but the rest were left for Luke and Peggy to choose from and the other one will be a guest bedroom even though they've never had many guests. Peggy picked the smallest room but she was quite happy with it because it was cozy and not too big but not too small. As soon as she had got in she started to unpack to make the room feel more like her own. Within 3 hours she had unpacked everything and had found a place for it all. She already loved having her own bathroom because it meant that she wouldn't be walked in on in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**6 weeks later **

The holidays were coming to an end and Peggy was really excited to get to her new school and hopefully met some new friends. She had gone out to the shops a few weeks ago and got everything that she needed for school. She also bought herself a new backpack because her old one was a bit dirty and it was about to rip. Once she had got all her stuff all she could do was wait. The waiting gave her time to think. She thought about the hectic 6 weeks she had just had and how excited she was to go to her new school. She then realised how nervous she was. Nervous because when she got there she would have no friends to tell her she will be OK or to give her encouragement or to talk to if anything was wrong. She had just started to relax and was on the verge of falling asleep when Luke stormed into her room shouting at Peggy for stealing his earphones.

Peggy lifted her head and just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, "Why would I need your earphones." Luke then stormed off angrily because he still hadn't found his earphones. Peggy laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next morning **

Peggy awoke to her alarm clock going off. For the life of her she couldn't remember it ever being this loud. She reached out a hand trying to find it. She couldn't. She eventually opened her eyes and could see that her alarm clock wasn't on her bedside table but it was in fact on the floor. She got out of bed and picked it up. Managing to turn it off after hitting it several times, she walked down stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning. When she got downstairs she found that Isabella had made her breakfast. In fact her favourite breakfast pancakes with maple syrup. She slowly walked up to the table and sat down. She quietly thanked Isabella for her breakfast and started to eat. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

When she had finished she walked up stairs brushed her teeth and got dressed as quickly as she could. When everyone was dressed and ready, Isabella walked over to her car and they both got in. The drive was silent. When they pulled up outside the school, they both got out and Isabella drove off. Luke turned to her

"I don't like speaking to you so please stay away from me in school." Luke said.

"I don't really like you either so i'm fine with that."

Luke walked off towards some boys who were standing in a group. He was probably hoping to become friends and knowing how popular he was at their last school he probably would become friends with them.

She walked up to the doors and stepped inside trying not to think about what the people will be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't know anything about Millennium Brooklyn High School but I searched up schools in Brooklyn and that was one of the top ones that came up**. **Also sorry for not updating in a while and i made a lot of changes to the chapters before this because i didn't like them that much.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Peggy stepped through the doors she could feel everybody's eyes on her. She tried to ignore them and carry on walking but they felt like they were burning holes in the back of her head. She felt somebody tap her on the back so she turned around. It was one of the teachers with a girl following behind her.

"Are you the new student Margaret Carter?"

"Yes , but please call me Peggy I hate Margaret"

"Well Peggy , Welcome to Millennium Brooklyn High School and we hope you are going to have a great year here. This is Charlotte and she is going to be helping you get to know the school and hopefully make you feel welcome."

"Thank you"

As the teacher walked off, Charlotte turned to her

" I'm Charlotte but my friends just call me Charlie"

"OK Charlie could you help me get my timetable and locker key i have no idea where anything is"

"Yes of course , follow me."

They walked over to what appeared to be the reception area

There was one woman sat looking bored.

"Hello Mrs Walker." Charlie shouted to get attention

"Hi Charlotte, What can I do for you ?"

"Well my friend her is new and she doesn't know what her first class is so I was wondering if you could print her off her timetable?"

"Yes that's my job Charlotte , What's your friend's name?"

"Margaret Carter" Peggy announced for her self

"OK, I'll be right back, just need to get it from the printer."

As she walked off I turned to Charlie.

"I thought I'd be nervous when I got here but i'm actually fine."

"I was really scared when I got here and my first day but that was because everybody was taller than me and I was just a small Freshman."

"Well , that's understandable."

Just then Mrs Walker came back.

"Here is your timetable and the key to your locker."

"Thank you"

As they walked away she felt like somebody was watching her so she subtly turned around. Charlie noticed.

"What are you looking for? Have you left something?"

"No , I was just checking I hadn't because I'm a very forgetful person."

"OK, lets go to your locker."

She walked away with Charlie but it still felt like somebody was watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to her, a certain Steve Rogers - the most popular kid in school - was watching her. He saw her look round so he looked back into his locker hearing Charlotte say something about losing something. He was just about to turn round and look at her again when Bucky , his best mate, came and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Bucky"

"Steve, What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, Why?"

"Well my parents are going out and they would much rather me get a decent meal while they are gone than whatever i can find in the fridge, So do you think i can come round to yours?"

"Yeah sure I'll tell my mum she'll be fine with it she loves you coming round."

"Thanks mate, What lesson we got first?"

"Maths , I think"

Bucky sighs "Maths is my least favourite lesson and i'm awful at it. I'm even worse when it's first."

Bucky bangs his head against the locker.

"Come on, I'll help you but we actually have to get there first."

"Your right."

They walked to their Maths class not knowing who they were going to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What lesson do you have first?" Charlie asked Peggy who was putting things into her locker.

"Maths."

"They really do know how to be horrible to you on your first day here."

"Yeah."

"At least I have Maths too that means we can sit together unless the teacher has made a seating plan."

"Well at least I won't have to sit next to a stranger if there isn't."

"Shall we get going."

"Yeah lets."

Peggy locked her locker and walked off down the corridor towards her Maths classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Peggy and Charlie got to class they were told to stand around the edge of the classroom. When the teacher said that he had made a seating plan everybody groaned. The teacher started to put them in their seats and then he shouted out Charlies name and sat her down then he shouted

"James Barnes"

"I said call Bucky I hate James!" Bucky shouted back as he walked to his teacher who seemed to ignore him and carried on. Next he shouted Peggy's name. She obediently went and sat down where she had been told to and waited to see who would be sat next to her. It turned out that it was Steve Rogers. As she turned around she instantly felt butterflies start attacking her insides. She was so worried that he would hate her. He came and sat down next to her and then turned and smiled at her. Peggy turned her head to look at Charlie who smiled at her and mouthed,

"At least we are close to each other."

"Yeah." Peggy mouthed back just then the teacher coughed to get everyone's attention and the class looked at him.

"Today we have a new student who has joined the class, Margaret Carter. Come to the front and tell the class about yourself."

Peggy walked to the front of the class.

"Well as you all now know my name is Margaret Carter but I don't like it so call me Peggy."

Peggy walked back to her seat and sat down. The teacher started to drone on about algebraic equations even though nobody was actually listening. She decided to stare out of the window and after a while Charlotte waved at her catching her attention. She then taped her wrist. Peggy looked down at her watch and she realised that there was only 5 minutes left. When the teacher finally stopped talking and everybody started to pack up excited to finally get out of the classroom.

She walked out and waited for Charlotte. 2 minutes later Charlotte finally appeared with a small piece of paper held up and a massive smile on her face.

"I just got Bucky's number! I'm soooooooo happy."

"Why ? What do you even like about him? He seems like one of them typical boys who are on the football team and don't care about anyone but themselves and their friends."

"Well what is there not to like? And he isn't like that, he's more reserved and doesn't let anyone know anything about him."

Just then Bucky walked out of the classroom flowed by Steve.

"Text me later Charlotte and maybe you'll find out something about me ."

Bucky smiled and Charlotte turned a very bright shade of red and looked down at her feet ashamed that he heard her talking about him.

Bucky and Steve wondered off and Charlotte looked at Peggy with wide eyes.

"Did he really just ask me to text him?"

"I still don't get why you like him, he still seems like one of them people who goes round everybody."

"No he has only had one girlfriend in the entire time we have been at this school."

"Really...Wow that shocks me."

"Whatever, What we got now?"

"Biology"

"Come on then we might be in the same class as Bucky."

"Really is that all you can think of."

"Maybe."

"You're obsessed."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Whatever lets go."

Peggy and Charlotte walked to Biology and they sat next to each other with Bucky on the other side of Charlotte. Steve was also there, Peggy noticed and was sat next to Bucky. The lesson went pretty much like maths, boring. The teacher just sat at his desk and looked at his computer while they filled in the work sheets they had been given.

Peggy and Charlotte just sat and talked and got to know each other better.

"So you moved here with your step-mum 6 weeks ago?"

"Yeah and my step brother."

"Have you got any other family?"

"Yeah my brother but he is still in England."

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends anyway then you won't have to think about what you lost when you moved here."

"Yeah hopefully."

"Peggy , Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No I haven't. I was too focused on school to get to know any of the boys at my old school."

"Well maybe you should start thinking about getting one."

" Even if I did want one I can't just walk up to a random person and ask them to go out with me can I."

"No" Charlotte lowered her voice to a whisper so nobody could hear her speak " But I've seen the way Steve has been looking at you all day. He keeps looking at you like you are the love of his life he's been waiting to meet"

"What? I'm sure he hasn't."

"You believe whatever you want but I can tell you for sure he has."

Peggy looked down and carried on writing , thinking about what Charlotte had said. She sneaked a look at Steve who was still red because of what he heard Charlotte say, she's not very good at whispering pretty much everybody in the class heard what she said but they didn't care they only cared about their own conversations. Peggy then thought about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed and tried to stop herself from thinking these things about a person she's never even spoke to. For the rest of the day all Peggy could think about was how she thought she liked Steve even though she tried to stop herself because she hardly knew anything about him. She realised that Steve was one of the popular people because he was best friends with Bucky and because he was hot. At the end of the day, she was walking out of the school gates when she heard her name being shouted behind her.

"Peggy!"

Peggy turned around to see Steve walking towards her up the car park.

"Peggy, I wanted to talk to you before you leave."

"Yeah , What about?"

"Erm... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Starbucks around the corner with me sometime? I know this is only the first time we've spoken but I would like to get to know you better because you seem like a really cool person to talk to."

"Sure I'd love to Steve"

"Great I'll text you the details later"

Just as Steve was running off Peggy shouts,

"Steve"

He turns around to look at her.

"You'll need my number to text me you know"

"Oh yeah"

After they said their goodbyes Steve went and met Bucky and Peggy waited for Isabelle. When Isabelle pulled up, Peggy jumped in the car and they waited for Luke and when he finally turned up they started to drive home, Peggy and Luke both texting on their phones ignoring whatever Isabelle was saying.

Peggy went straight upstairs to her bedroom so she could call her friends.

When they finally picked up the phone they smiled brightly at her.

(Joanne -** Bold **Peggy - _Italics _Scarlett- Normal)

**We've missed you so much college doesn't feel the same without you.**

_I've missed you too and the school I'm at doesn't feel right without you there either._

Enough of the sentimental stuff, How was the school? Were there any hot boys there?

_Of course the first thing you mention is boys I swear that's all you care about_

It not, it's just I'm interested in if there is any for you to go out with. I also asked how the school is so you can't complain.

**But she's mainly interested in the boys.**

_OK the school was nice i met this girl called Charlotte but prefers to be called Charlie and she was nice and she helped me a lot today. Yeah there are loads of hot boys you would love i here Scarlett. There was one boy that i really liked though his name is Steve and he's really hot._

**Peggy's got a crush**

_It's not a crush! OK maybe it is a little bit. I'm also meeting him at Starbucks sometime_

Like as a date?

_Maybe_

**Definitely**** a date**

Sorry Peg I've got to go it's getting late here and I've got to go to college really early tomorrow for coursework that i should have done but didn't

_OK its fine i understand the time difference is messed up_

**Yeah it is and I better go to mums shouting at me. Bye guys **

Bye

_See you later _

(End of conversation)

Peggy looked at the clock and realised that her dinner should be ready any minute now.

Just as she was about to get up to go downstairs her phone buzzed. It was a message from Steve.

"Hey Peggy, you want to go on that date anytime soon?"

Peggy felt butterflies at the mention of the word date even though they didn't know each other very well

"Hi Steve sure would love to i'm free anytime"

Steve immediately text back.

"How about straight after school tomorrow?"

"Sure i'll meet you after school and we can go straight from there"

"Sounds great see you tomorrow x"

Peggy felt the butterflies again but this time stronger. He ended his message with a KISS. She was so happy while texting Steve that she didn't realise that Luke had come into her room to tell her dinner was ready but instead stood behind her looking over her shoulder and what the messages said. As soon as he saw the word date he made sure Peggy knew he was there by saying

"Who've you got a date with?"

Peggy jumped and hid her phone so Luke couldn't see anything.

"I haven't got a date with anyone why would you ask that?"

"You have I saw it on your phone you can't lie to me"

"OK I'm going on a date with Steve tomorrow but don't tell anybody."

"Why would anyone else care about who you go on a date with and why are you keeping it a secret?"

"I don't know half of this school i don't want them thinking i'm a slut on my first day do I"

"Good point, anyway dinners ready and mum wants us downstairs"

"Can you please not call her mum in front of me please because she's not my mum she might be yours but he isn't mine."

"OK no need to shout."

They walk downstairs and sit and eat dinner and just talking about how their days were. Peggy didn't tell Isabelle about her date because she didn't think she needed to know seen as she isn't her mum.

Peggy went upstairs to her bedroom and fell asleep because she was exhausted after the long day the only thing on her mind was her date with Steve to tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and sorry for all the changes i made to the characters in the first and second chapters. I just wasn't happy with it so i changed it. I'll try not to change it now I'm happy with it. Next update should be in a couple of days.I'd love it if you could give me your honest opinions on this story so I know where to improve to make this story for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**IMPORTANT**

**My story has had over 200 views. That's amazing when I started this I didn't expect even one person to read it but 200 is amazing so thank you. If you notice any spelling mistakes or anything feel free to message me because my spelling is awful and i'll change it. If you didn't see the A/N at the start of Chapter 1 basically Steve is Cap without anyone knowing and he is part of the avengers so people know about Cap but don't know its him if that makes sense . Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peggy got up in the morning feeling happier than she normally did because she knew that after school she would get to go on a date with Steve and get to know him better. Peggy was dancing round the kitchen when Isabella walked in. She looked confused but decided not to ask any continued to dance around the kitchen until she had finished her breakfast. She ran upstairs to her room where she went to pick out the perfect outfit that was nice but didn't look over the top for school.

She finally picked out an outfit and it consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a plain white top and a leather jacket on top. When she looked in the mirror, she realised that she loved her outfit but she also thought she looked like she could be part of some band or something like that. She then applied a full face of make-up which she would never normally do especially not for school, She then decided she had time to call Joanne and Scarlett and ask them what they thought of her outfit and make-up and if it was too much for school even though she was going on a date after. 2 rings later her call was answered by a very happy looking Scarlett and a half-smiling Joanne. She opened her mouth to say hello but she was soon cut of by a high pitched scream of happiness from Scarlett who looked like she could burst from excitement.  
(Joanne - **Bold **Peggy - _Italics _Scarlett - Normal)

Why are you wearing a full face of make-up? Who never do, Whats happening today that's special?

_Well Steve asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him today_

**Why didn't you tell us it was today? We could have helped you pick out an outfit**

_I didn't want to disturb you and I think I picked an OK outfit but I'm not sure that's why I'm video calling you so I can ask for your opinions _

OK show us what you are wearing.

_I wasn't sure because i thought that i looked like i should be in a band or something _

**You look amazing Peggy when this Steve kid sees you his jaw is going to touch the floor **

Yeah you need to have more faith in yourself, your outfit looks stunning on you and you didn't even need to ask anyone about it

_Thanks guys you've really helped me be sure with my outfit_

**Good now have you told Isabella?**

_No because I didn't think she needed to know and you know I don't like her very well _

You do live in the same house as her and I think she's going to notice you going to school with a full face of make-up on when you don't normally bother and even though you don't like her she still has a right to know even though you don't like her she still cares about you.

**Yeah your going to have to come up with some excuse or tell her the truth and Scarlett's right she does care about you even though you don't like her. She deserves the truth and you could probably have a girl talk with her and it would be better than talking to us because we don't know him and we are not there in real life how ever much we want to be.**

_I still don't think she needs to know but I think I might make an excuse as to where i am going because even though I know she's trying to get me to like her I just think that she is trying to to take the place of my mum and i don't like that._

**OK well just say something like you are going to a friend's house after school and you want to make a good impression and that would also explain why you wont be coming straight home after school but you know that she isn't trying to take the place of your mum she is just trying to keep you safe and look after you because she's loved your dad and she loves you even though you don't like her so why don't you at least give her a chance.**

_Yeah OK thanks guys but I need to go or I'll be late for school and I'll think about actually giving Isabella a chance maybe but I'm not going to promise anything but I'll try._

OK call us later after your date because we want to hear all about it and remember that she deserves a chance and have fun on your date. Bye.

_Yeah I will bye guys _

**Bye Peggy **

See you soon

(End of Phone Conversation)

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror one more time before grabbing her school bag and walked downstairs. Isabella was in the kitchen and turned around as Peggy walked in. She raised and eyebrow and Peggy saw.

"What?" Peggy said.

"I'm just wondering where you're going all dressed up. You never get that dressed up for school."

Peggy started to think about what her friends had said when she had called them earlier and decided to try and give her a chance and try talk to her about the date she's going on after school.

"I'm going on a date with this guy after school."

"Awww you like this guy a lot then. I can tell by the way you are smiling that you really like him. How well do you know him?"

"I don't know him very well but I really want to so that's why I'm going on this date."

"What's his name then?"

"Steve"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Why have you now stated talking to me about this stuff? Did you not talk to me before because you didn't like me?"

"I'll admit that you that I didn't like you before because I thought that you were trying to take the place of my mum and I didn't want that but now after talking to Scarlett and Joanne I realise that your just looking out for me and that you care about me and your not trying to take her place your just trying to look after me."

"Well I'm glad you realise that i care and I'm not trying to take your mothers place and I'm glad you came an talked to me about this but you need to grab something to eat and get in the car so we can go. You don't want to be late to school because then you wont be able to leave for your date. So go. Hurry! LUKE GET DOWN HERE NOW WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

A thump was heard and then a groan. That must have been Luke getting out of bed. Peggy didn't understand how he even gets to school on time when he gets up like 2 minutes before we leave. A few minutes later Luke comes walking down the stairs not looking like he had just woke up a few minutes ago. We all walked to the car in a rush just like every morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the school, Luke and Peggy got out of the car and when opposite ways to their lockers. As Peggy reached hers she saw Charlie approaching and turned around to talk to her.

"So Bucky told me that you and Steve are going on a date today after school. How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you but I forgot. Anyway you already knew so you must have been talking to Bucky."

"Well yeah we started texting as soon as I got home from school and called a bit before I went to bed and I didn't stop smiling all morning but lets not talk about me because your going on a date."

"Charlie shush I don't want the entire school knowing that I'm going on a date with the guy who everybody wants to be with. They'll think I'm some sort of slut who goes around boys like they are nothing and I don't want people to see me as that person because that's not who I am. I also think that if people know i'm going on a date with Steve then they will probably start being horrible to me."

"Yeah fair point, I'll try being a bit quieter but you know how bad i am at whispering."

"Oh I think everybody in the school knows that especially Steve seen as you basically told the entire of our Biology class that he had a crush on me."

"I should probably apologise for that but about the school thinking you differently about you because you're going out with Steve, I don't think they wold because there are girls in this school that are so much worse than you so you should be fine but there might be people who try to be friends with you just so they can get closer to Steve and Bucky because seriously who wouldn't want to be friends with them or even go out with them.

"So basically what your saying is that people wont really care about me unless they want to get close to Steve and Bucky."

"No just you need to watch out for people who could just be doing that but people could just genuinely want to be your friend."

"I still don't want to tell people because then I will know who actually wants to be friends with me and who doesn't"

"Probably a good idea"

Just as Charlie finishes talking the bell rings and they set off walking to there first class, Peggy with a small smile trying not to draw much attention to herself but thinking about her date later. Charlie on the other hand was smiling so much that it's a miracle that she didn't injure her jaw. As they walked into their English class she saw Steve who gave her a small smile and a wave. Her and Charlie walked over to where he sat and sat at the table with him. Charlie noticed that Bucky wasn't here.

"Hey Steve where's Bucky?"

"I think he said he left something in his locker that he needed so went back for it. He should be back in a minute."

Bucky then walked into the room looking pissed off and the three of them noticed straight away. Peggy wondered what was up with him but was sure he would tell them if something was really wrong so she decided not to ask. Steve turned round to Bucky and asked him what was wrong but he just said he didn't want to talk about it and turned to face the front of the classroom just as the teacher walked in. Peggy know that the day was going to take forever to end because she was so excited for her date with Steve after school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

**So next chapter is going to be the date and i know i said this chapter was only going to take a couple of days to write but it too longer and I was stressed about my school work especially with my exams that i was supposed to have last week but obviously couldn't with the lock down that I couldn't find time to write. I'm not going to say when the next chapter is going to be because I have no idea when i will have a lot of time to write but hopefully it will be soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
